


Personal Analysis

by Argentum_Anima



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, UST, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, seductive Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima
Summary: Connor's silent observation pushed Marcus over the edge. He's come for answers and will receive them at all costs.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Personal Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever translated fanfiction! The original language is Russian, so I'm both excited and terrified to publish it for my international readers :D
> 
> Thanks to **Ittybittytittycomittee** for making it readable, I cannot express how grateful I am for your help <333
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing and translating it for you!
> 
> If you like it or not, please, don't hesitate to let me know <3
> 
> soundtrack: [Talos – Reborn (Sin Fang Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mc7qYHStZLg)

“You. Are. Avoiding. Me.”

Markus always forgot about being polite when he was furious or frustrated. He had simply established that fact at Connor’s face and was waiting to receive an answer. Connor, most likely, had absolutely no idea what the right answer to that statement was, except the logically programmed conclusion as a part of his memory code.

  
“I do not understand what you mean by ‘avoiding’. If referring to the dictionary definition, you consider that I am shying away from any type of contact, however, according to the frequency of our mutual social contacts-”

  
“Connor,” Markus slammed the door shut so it squeaked on its hinges. “I don’t know how quickly your empathy is developing, but I think you may have noticed I am not in a good mood.”

  
“If I am the cause of your bad mood, I apologise.”

  
Having put away the book he was reading, Connor slightly spun in the office chair he was sitting in and cast an attentive look in Markus’s eyes.

  
Reading the emotions the RK800 had was the toughest thing to do. If other androids were easy-going in person, Connor acted pretty much the opposite: he either might have been wearing the mask of solidity, constantly hiding behind the walls he built, or he truly did understand the nature of deviancy that way – coldness, detachment, conscious non-willingness to let someone in. Markus had been noticing every long look during the team meetings, he had been feeling those hazel scanners nearly everywhere he went, even if Connor was not visible; and the shivering in all his receptors wanted Markus to find out the meaning of that visual analysis.

  
Having made a step Markus stopped. He felt as if he was at the Jericho where he, as a beast cornered his prey, ready to attack, was slowly moving to Connor, using every possibility to get him on his side, seeing the shadow of doubt in Connor’s eyes, physically feeling his hesitation. Again he wanted to repeat his strategy in the hope to receive any kind of reaction.

  
“I know you’ve been watching me recently.”

  
Markus had chosen the role of the attacker, ready to overcome RK800’s self-defence, but Connor, to Markus’s amusement, said:

  
“Yes, you are right.”

  
If words could physically hit, they would have knocked the air from his artificial lungs — quickly, leaving no ability to breathe in.

  
“So, you don’t deny that you’ve been looking at me for the whole week and didn’t even try to have a conversation about what is bothering you?”

  
“Nothing is bothering me.”

  
Markus made another step, not so decisive this time. All the way here he had been planning to ambush Connor, because, to be fair enough, RK800 had created a too mysterious aura around himself that most of the meetings with Jericho people Markus attended automatically, sensing a huge hole made by the acid glance of examination on his right cheekbone. Even North noticed his emotional instability, though he always tried to get a grip on himself in front of her to avoid inconvenient questions of which she was a master at asking.

  
“What are you reading? And why is this a paperback book not a tablet?”

  
Another step.

  
Connor remained sat in his chair with a half a turn, not being too eager to come forward to Markus.

  
“This is a vintage edition of a book published in eighteen ninety-three.”

  
The torture was unbearable. Markus scanned his own stress level and the “80” did not cheer him up.

  
A step.

  
More than half of the perfectly tidied room had already been crossed. Markus cast a quick glance at it: try as he might, he could not find any signs, leads or hints in the neon light, there was nothing but the bed near the window, the chest of drawers with a lamp on it, wrinkle free scarlet curtains hanging from the ceiling and a pristine table. Only that god-damn book that was hidden by Connor’s back. Markus decided to go all-in.

  
“May I take a look?”

  
Connor started tapping on the table. That was a shot.

  
“I would consider that as a violation of my personal freedom which we have been desperately fighting for, Markus.”

  
“And I consider you peeping on me as a violation of my personal space. Day after day. What are you searching for, Connor? Why can’t you just ask?”

  
“I have been investigating the nature of your emotions. The way you speak. The way your brows furrow every time you reflect on something. The way your gaze alters and softens when you laugh.”

  
Markus felt his body reel from those words, and he irrevocably realized his inability to run diagnostics not only on Connor but himself.

“You…” his vocal module cracked as if two wires got crossed.

  
He put a hand on his throat trying to fix the malfunction, but Connor did not give him a chance to do so as he quickly cut the distance with two and a half steps and lay his palm over Markus’s.

  
“Are you all right?” Connor’s voice became amusingly lower than usual. The sounds seemed to have turned into invisible threads moving slowly in the air, sparkling neon blue and tightening Markus’s throat even more, making his thirium heart beat faster.

  
“My voice module seems to be a little jumpy,” Markus's voice still cracked while speaking, desperately trying to understand what went wrong.

  
“Your stress level has reached the point of ‘96’. The thirium circulation speed in your bio components is above normal. I do not see any malfunctions in your voice module. Do you feel any shivering or instability in your limbs?”

  
Markus felt his whole body shivering as Connor’s hand was burning down his silicone skin, feeling like it was melting his plastic case. When his soft gunshot-like fingertips touched his temple where LED used to shine light blue, Markus wanted Connor to shoot him with those fingers.

  
[ What a feeling is this? What is this? What? ]

  
Hazel eyes were wandering around his face without stopping their diagnostics and Markus was staring at him as a starved to death man in a desert: from the shimmering red light of Connor’s LED [ That’s why he didn’t look me in the eye? ] to the lock of his hair slightly falling to his forehead and casting a shadow on his skin in the soft lamplight, lower to the three horizontal wrinkles, wondering how much effort was input in his model by Cyberlife designers; Connor’s eyes were moving rapidly but Markus could not physically shut his own to restrict himself blatantly staring at that perfect face. Having surrendered to find the name of the constellation of Connor’s moles on his cheekbones in his database, Markus took a deep breath and refused to move any more as he finally understood what it was that he _wanted_ from the day one Connor started his snooping.

  
“Markus, all the symptoms you have are indicating that you feel…”

  
He did not let Connor finish as he touched his lips with the tip of his thumb slightly moving them apart. Markus felt his ventilation system falter – Connor licked his silicone skin.  
“Arousal,” Markus finished the ending his phrase trying to mend his own voice.

  
The distance between their bodies became smaller and smaller and Markus caught Connor’s eyes – there was no mystery or will to close solidly, there was a challenge without a chance to refuse, and Markus totally accepted it when the other fingers caressed his right cheekbone.

  
“And this is for making your analysis complete. My tongue isn’t able to do it,” he smirked in Connor’s mouth and sensed another wet lick on his own lips.

  
Connor grabbed his wrists as if he did not want to let him fall and kissed Markus on the lips. Without any hesitation. Right away. Deep. If Markus did not know he was an android, he could have mistaken him with a human who had totally lost control of his emotions as his kiss was passionate, the skilful moves of his jaw and tongue were decent, the lightness of the angle he chose was natural.

  
“Everything is…” Connor’s ventilation system was not working well too. “… Exactly what I have read in that book. Even better.”

  
Taking advantage of a two-second pause Markus freed himself from Connor’s hands and put his palms on either side of his neck, pulling closer and starting another kiss. He made him step back until Connor’s hips met the table edge. Markus switched off the synthetic skin on his palm and asked Connor to let him interface just with a pleading look into his eyes. Without any words Connor allowed him to touch his bare neck, and Markus lost himself in the infinite cocktail of emotions. The tsunami named Connor moaned at his touch and Markus ended the blockade in his mind.

  
“I’ve never… kissed… another android… before,” he said feeling the flash of electricity in his belly.

  
In theory, he was aware of how sexuality works in the human body and how exactly they reached the moment of physical discharge, but all that was happening could not be compared to the articles in his database, he was not able to describe how wonderful this feeling was.

  
_Critical threat of overheating. Reloading in 10 seconds…_

  
“I’m gonna switch off right now,” Markus had to break the kiss without willing to.

  
“I know.”

  
Connor buried his lips in Markus’s neck and left another wet kiss on his skin.

  
_Reloading in 9 seconds…_

  
“Connor, how are you feeling?”

  
“I’m feeling good.”

  
_Reloading in 8 seconds…_

  
“What book were you reading?” Markus could not let this mystery remain unsolved.

  
“‘Teleny, or The Reverse of the Medal’ by Oscar Wilde.”

  
_Reloading in 7 seconds…_

  
“It’s not bad to be human, is it?”

  
“Not bad at all.”

  
Connor embraced him as hard as he could, trying not to touch his silicone skin and avoid his body from overheating even more. The interaction stopped.

  
_Reloading cancelled._

  
“What are we going to do with all of this?” asked Markus pulling himself away a little bit and looking right into Connor’s eyes.

  
“Study and analyze, Markus,” Connor smiled at him in reply. “We have a lot of functions to do that.”


End file.
